legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Trouble
Cutscene= Indy is teaching until Brody brings him to talk with Army Intels. They talk about the ark and Nazis trying to get it. Brody tells Indy to get the Staff of Ra which is owned by Marion Ravenwood in Nepal. He takes a plane but he doesn't know a Nazi named Toht is on the same plane. Indy then arrives in Nepal, he sees Marion having a drinking contest. The competitor faints. Indy talks to Marion about the staff and she smacks him. First, you need to use Marion to get on a lamp rope. It will trigger the fireplace to brake and a key will fall out. Use the key and open the door. Cutscene= They open it and Toht and some Sherpa's come in, they start to fight. The Sherpas will start to fight you. And Toht will be there too. Use bottles and chairs and hit Toht who has 3 hearts. When you hit him 3 times he will send a Sherpa Brawler and some gunners. The Sherpa Brawler is behind the bar station and it is surrounded by fire. Let him shoot a table and pieces will come out. Build it to make a hideout. You can pick up a Sherpas gun or get tables and furniture. If you kill him Toht will come out. He has 5 hearts. Use the gun to kill him won't go away like other materials dropped. Cutscene= Toht will get the Staff of Ra but it burns in his hand. Indy and Marion escape. There will be some Enemy Soldiers Mountains you need to get one of their caps. Use it to knock on the military access door. Inside the shack get a backpack with grenades in the back. Then go out further to a snow room blocked by a metal door. Throw a grenade at it. Get a torch and put it on the bridge. The bridge will open up and let you get to the other side. Use Indy to whip a box of materials to make a whip hang. Use Indy to get across. On the other side, there will be Sherpas. Go on a platform and get a wrench. Use the wrench to fix a flying platform. Marion will get across. Use Marion to get on a ledge and push a box of materials. Build it and it will make a ladder. Get on the ladder and go into the other room. In the other room build a hang and use someone to push a lever on a platform. Then it will trigger another platform with a lever. Once you pull it a giant Nepal statue will fall down, build it and use someone to get on and then the other to push it. The person on top will go on a platform and pull a lever. Then a bridge will pop up from the ground. Cross it and then some Sherpas will come again. Go on a giant pressure plate with both then a door will open. Go in it and you will be outside again. Use a Llama to launch you on top of a shack. Go in the closed gate garage and get the snowmobile. Use it and put it on a plate and then get a Llama and put it on another plate, then get on the other plates with both characters. A platform with a chest of bazookas will come up, grab one and destroy a silver object. Build the pieces to make a bridge to cross. On the other side there are Enemy Soldiers Mountains, use a bazooka to destroy their truck which is blocking the exit of the area. Go in it. Then get a Nazi jeep and drive it towards the airport. There is only one plane. Whip both wings for it to start. Cutscene= Indy and Marion get on the plane and there is a group of Soldiers, Indy kicks them out. Out the window the see Toht and he gets angry when you leave. Indiana Jones= Story Mode Marion= Story Mode Major Toht= Purchasable Sherpa= Purchasable Sherpa Gunner= Purchasable Sherpa Brawler= Purchasable Nepal Male= Purchasable Nepal Female= Purchasable Nepal Drinker= Purchasable Nepal Worker= Purchasable Category:Levels